Uma Vida Diferente
by Rafah39Cahill
Summary: Amy tem de conviver com seus maiores inimigos , em um lugar em que tudo é normal . Mau sabia ela que isso era o começo de uma paixão .
1. UVD-1

Olá , meu nome é Amy Cahill e tenho 18 anos . Meus pais se chamam Arthur e Hope , tenho um irmão caçula irritante chamado Daniel mas só chamamos ele assim quando estamos bravos com ele , no meu caso , todo dia .

- Olá mãe ! - Falo enquanto desço as escadas .

-Oi meu bem . - Ela responde enquanto desliga a televisão .

-Tudo bem ? E o papai ? - Pergunto enquanto olho em volta , ele sempre está aqui na sala com a mamãe .

-Sim , tudo ótimo . Seu pai está em uma viagem para Londres , ele vai trazer uns amigos pra cá amanhã - Ela disse enquanto ia para cozinha . Segui ela .

- Hmm . E que tipos de amigos são esses ? Cachorros ? Papagaios ? Ou macacos ? - O Dan que por incrivel que pareça já estava acordado e na mesa para tomar café .

- Ha-Ha . Muito engraçado , senhor Dan , mas não , um amigo dele pediu pra nós , para cuidarmos seus filhos por uns dois meses enquanto ele viaja para o Brasil .

-Hummm que legal . E que idade eles tem 5 , 4 ou 10 ? - Perguntei depois de dar uma mordida na minha panqueca .

-O Ian tem 18 e Natalie 15 . - Ela falou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha - Uh , acho que você vai se dar bem com a Natalie ela gosta de moda igual a você , Amy . E ... Dan você não vai se dar bem com o Ian , ele é um pouco ... arrumadinho demais ...

Quase cuspi tudo no meu prato de volta :

-Espera ... vocês não estão falando de Ian e Natalie Kabra , não é ? - Perguntei descrente .

- Oh ... sim , meu bem por ?

-Ah não ! - Dan e eu gritamos em uníssono

-Eles são os piores do mundo , mamãe ! - Dan exclamou - A Natalie é uma puxa- saco de adultos . E o Ian , o Ian ...

-Ele é mimado , se veste como um adulto , vive no Iate dos Kabra , e ... - Fui interrompida por um grito feminino vindo da sala . Corri pra lá . Chegando lá encontrei Natalie Kabra com cara de assustada olhando para o Saladin . E um Ian Kabra carregando 3 malas de mão .

-Não ! - Dan gritou - Você falou que eles iriam chegarem amanhã ! Eu tinha que preparar minhas pegadinhas ! Principalmente no quarto do Ian !

-Ahn ... cadê o papai ? - Perguntei pegando Saladin no colo .

-Ah ... sim . Ele teve que ir para a Índia e nos mandou para cá . - Ian disse .

-Oh! Amy e Dan ajude eles com as malas . - Mamãe falou .

- Ata ... desde quando nós viramos os chofers deles ? - Ouvi Dan murmurando .

- Hey pessoas ! Arthur me mandou uma mensagem - Nellie , minha Au Pair disse enquanto chegava na porta . No visor do celular lia-se:

** Hey Nellie ! Avisa pra Hope e para as crianças que vou mandar os Kabras amanhã de manha , ok ?!**

** Avisa também que vou pra India e vou ficar essa semana fora . **

** Abraços , Arthur !**

_ Merdê , _Pensei .

-_Comment ose-t-il fait cela pour nous, l'envoi de freaks ici, et envoyer un message à elle! Juste pour elle!_ - Gritei em francês **(Tradução :Como ele ousa fazer isso conosco, mandar aberrações pra cá e enviar uma mensagem para ela! Justo para ela! )**

-_Aussi besoin pas offenser droit!_ - Ian falou **(Tradução :Também não precisa ofender né ! )**

**-**_Parlez-vous français ? -_Perguntei . **(Tradução :Você fala francês ?)**

**-**_Ouaip. - _Natalie disse . **(Tradução : Sim ) **- E , nós não somos aberrações , Amélia .

- Oh, quod sic se habere. - Murmurei em alemão . **(Tradução : Ah , claro que são. )**

**- **_Aemilia, est enim caritas Dei in nobis, aut nimium desinant maledicere? -_ Ian falou em alemão . Fiquei boquiaberta .** (Tradução : Amélia , pelo amor de Deus pode parar de nos xingar ou é pedir muito ? )**

-_Chiedere troppo_ - Respondi em italiano . **(Tradução : Pedir muito . )** - _Madre! Per favore, li può portare a loro camere da letto adeguati ?_** (Tradução : Mãe ! Por favor , pode leva-los aos seus devidos quartos ? )**

**-**_Sì, per favore mi segua. -_ Mamãe falou . (Acho que ta na cara que ela quer que eles sigam ela né ? ) - Amy , prepare um café para eles e depois pode pegar o carro do seu pai para ir para o colégio e leve o Dan .

-Sério ? -Perguntei

-É , vá logo , antes que eu mude de ideia . - Ela disse no topo da escada com os Cobra atrás dela .

Fiz uma café super rápido pra eles , peguem minha mochila e arrastei Dan para o carro . Levei ele para o seu colégio e fui para o meu .

A aula passou rápido , agora intervalo .

**Continuo ?**


	2. UVD - 2

Acabou a aula agora o intervalo e depois vamos pra casa .

-Ei , Amy ! - Sinead gritou enquanto corria no corredor cheia de cadernos e folhas nos braços .

Me virei e vi ela correndo até mim :

-Ah... Oi Si , tudo bem ? E o seu namoro ? - Perguntei enquanto abria meu armário .

-Oi , estou ótima e meu namoro com o Hammer também . E você ? - Ela falava enquanto me entregava umas folhas .

-Hmmmm ... Mais ou menos ... Os Cobras estão de "férias" na minha casa . -Falei - Mas e o que são estas folhas ?

-Ah ... o desenho do seu vestido para o baile de Primavera . -Ela falou sorrindo . - Olha ... Eu sei que você gosta de azul ...

Vestido : . /_Bgxj-vCnlVo/TTQrgicCDxI/AAAAAAAAAD4/mPQPZvgecyM/s1600/modelo-vestido-festa-curto-azul-turquesa-P%255B1%

-Uau ! É ... - Eu exatamente não sabia o que dizer .

-Eu sabia ! Você não gostou - Ela exclamou .

-Não é isso ! Ele é lindo ...

-Hmmm. Ta . Seu par vai babar .

-Só que não . Não tenho par .

-Oh ! - Ela falou . Então se virou para o corredor e gritou - Ei ! A Amy ta sem par ! Livre da silva ! Aceita qualquer convite !

Okay , tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha . Olhei para meu relógio ...

-Si ? Vamos , tenho que buscar o Dan , por que se não ele me bate ! - Falei então rimos e fomos para o estacionamento .

POV'S DAN :

Okay ... Vou matar a Amy eu to esperando faz 5 minutos , e , ela não chegou .

Meus amigos estão impacientes .

Beee Bee

Beee Bee

Buzinas ...

-Amy ! - Gritei enquanto eu e meus amigos corríamos até o carro - Você se atrasou 5 minutos ... _Stulte, ego hodie video Lucas Tanner_ - Falei em latim eu , Amy , mamãe e papai falamos diversas línguas . **(Tradução :Sua idiota , eu tenho um jogo de video game hoje com o Tanner e o Luke )**

-_Et ubi video venatus?_ - Sinead falou em um latim ito , ah já falei que ela é a melhor amiga da Amy ? **(Tradução : E quando você não tem um jogo de videogame ? )**

-Vocês ... podem parar com isso , denovo ? - Falou Tanner

-Foi mal - Falei enquanto entrava no banco de trás do carro por que Sid ocupava a da frente -_Sinead quia ta hic?_ - Perguntei para ela . **( Tradução :Sinead, porque você ta aqui ? )**

- _Quid ergo faciendum est experimentum togis..._ - Ela respondeu .** (Tradução : Por que vamos fazer a prova dos vestidos do baile da primavera . )**

- Hum.. ta legal . - Luke falou , ele sabe falar em Italiano , Alemão , Português , Francês , Russo , Latim , espanhol e sueco assim como eu e Amy , e papai e mamãe .

-Cara - Sinead começou a falar olhando para o Luke - eu te adoro , você tem certeza que não é meu primo ou um irmão que nunca conheci ?

-Nada de primo , nada de irmão .- Ele falou rindo.

-Ah que saco ! Os Cobras ainda estão lá em casa - Amy exclamou . - _ Porque_

_la vida es tan malo conmigo ?_ E para você Tanner : Por que a vida é tão má comigo ?

Chegamos em casas depois de uns 20 minutos no trânsito .

Abri a porta correndo pra cozinha junto com os outros

- Mamãe ! To com fome ! Oque tem pro almoço ? - Gritei quando entrei na cozinha me deparando com Ian e Natalie sentados na mesa . - Amy ... você e a Sid ficam do lado deles e eu e os garotos ficamos do outro lado da mesa . Tudo bem ? - Ela foi responder mas fui mais rápido - Okay tudo bem pra vocês , vamos Tanner , Luke .

Nos sentamos do outro lado da mesa .

- _Bonjour Mme Cahill, ce qui est pour le déjeuner?_ - Luke perguntou (Tradução : **Olá senhora Cahill , o que tem de almoço ? )**

-Oh ! Luke ... _Il a des nouilles, comme?_ - Mamãe falou **Tradução : Tem macarrão , gosta ? .**

-_Ouaip_ . - Ele falou** Tradução : Sim** .

Ian olhou para a blusa da Amy e fez uma careta :

-Ahn ... Amy , quando você ... saiu você tava com uma blusa branca e não azul . - Amy olhou para sua blusa e foi falar mas Sinead foi mais rápida e falou :

-Cara , sou Sinead , falô ?! A Amy hoje tava no treino de lideres de torcida como ela é a Líder é claro , então ela tomou banho e foi pro vestiário mas ai , as novatas no EM (Ensino Médio ) pegaram as roupas dela e pediram para os garotos esconderem no vestiário masculino , ai ela ficou correndo no corredor do vestiário feminino procurando mas aí ela se lembrou que tinha trazido uma roupa reserva . Ai ela trocou .

-Eu só ia dizer que eu troquei Sinead . - Amy falou corada .

-Ah ! Por que você não gravou ? Eu queria ver ... - Dan reclamou

-Para tudo ! Você , Amy Cahill é a Líder das Líderes de Torcida ? - Natalie perguntou com os olhos brilhando .

-É ... Tipo ... sou sim . - Amy disse

-Ah !Sra. Hope você tem que me levar para um dos treinos delas . Por Favor ! - A garota pulou da cadeira e implorou .

Mamãe riu .

-É claro ... você deixa ela ir Amy ? - Ela assentiu - E você Ian deixa ela sair ? - O garoto empalideceu e assentiu .

-Hmm. Mas você , Amy , vai ficar de olho nela , né ? Por que tipo , quando minha ex falou pra Natalie que ela dava aula em um Coral ela quis ir e ... quando ela chegou lá ela se intrometeu no meio da música dizendo que tava desafinada e tudo mais ... e não quero que vocês duas passem vergonha por causa da Natalie , é claro . -Ian falou olhando feio para a Natalie .

- UOU ! Não acredito que você fez isso . -Dan falou - Cara , virei seu fan depois disse .

- A culpa não foi minha se a Lara cantava mau . Ian nunca teve gosto pra namoradas , e , ela era irritante criei um plano mental para fazer ela dar um fora nele , e ... funcionou .

Dan caiu na gargalhada junto de Natalie , Tanner e Luke .

-Não . Tem . Graça . Natalie - Ian falou pausadamente olhando feio pra irmã .

-É claro que tem ... ela terminou com você em menos de 2 semanas ... esse é o seu maior recorde . - Ela gargalhou .

-Calada . - Ele falou a fuzilando com o olhar- Quer saber ? Eu vou para o meu quarto .

**Continuo ? **


	3. UVD - 3

**POV'S Sinead**

Está bem ... Tem um moreno gatinho morando ou passando as férias na casa da Ames . E ... hoje temos treino no quintal ... e ... Hoje eu e Hammer vamos sair , tudo está tão ... esquisito .

Estava um silêncio depois que o tal de Ian saiu , Amy resolveu quebrar o silêncio :

-Mamãe , você poderia , fazer algo para mim e para as garotas comerem hoje de tarde ? Hoje vamos ter treino aqui em casa... Poderia ser no colégio mas os jogadores de futebol vão ter treino .

-Oh... sim , o que vocês gostariam de comer ?

-Pizza ou batatas fritas ou pastéis ou até sanduiches - Exclamei animada . Amy me deu uma cotovelada na barriga .

-Sinead ! -Ela exclamou - Minha mãe cozinha bem mas não é uma cozinheira profissional e aliás se nos comermos tudo isso não vamos conseguir dar mortal sem vomitar . Se lembra ? Da última vez você quase se matou , tentando . - Amy disse , na hora corei .

-Eu gravei , foi tão nojento e engraçado - Dan disse segurando o riso .

-Ah ... então sanduiche ?

-É sanduiches . - Ela disse pra mãe .

**POV'S Ian .**

ótimo ... simplesmente ótimo . Passei vergonha na frente de desconhecidos por causa da Natalie . Há , isso que , é , interessante !

Me atirei na cama , e , peguei meu celular .

**Nome : Vikram Kabra ou Pai .**

**Número : 9903-3493**

** Ligar | Mensagem .**

Apertei ligar .

_Um toque ._

_Dois toques . _

_Três toques ._

_-Alô ? - Disse uma voz do outro lado ._

_-oi pai ... Ahn ... Eu ..._

_-Quantas vezes eu disse para não me chamar de pai , Ian ?_

_-Ahn ... desculpe ... Vikram ._

_-Assim bem melhor . Bem , posso saber o motivo de você me interromper o meu precioso emprego ?_

_-É que ... _

_-Desembuxa garoto eu não tenho a vida toda !_

_-Quando eu e a Natalie , vamos , poder sair deste lugar ? É terrível . Fast Food pra todo lado ._

_-Daqui dois meses , e , aliás , Fast Food não é tão ruim . Eu nunca reclamo quando como ._

_-Você ... você come fast food ? _

_-É claro , no Brasil só tem isso . _

_-Oh , lembre - me de nunca ir ai , Vikram ._

_-Lembre-se ... eu não vou para Londres , depois de acabar a inauguração desse museu , vou para a Itália , Mexico , Argentina e muito mais ..._

_-Então ... Tchau ._

_-Sim , tchau ._

Não ... eu não sabia que meu pai , quer dizer , Vikram comia Fast Food . Essa é nova pra mim .

Ouvi batidas na porta .

-Ta aberta ! - Gritei .

Ali entrou a Amy e a Sinead .

-Oi ... - Sinead disse alevantando um sobrancelha .

-Oi - Falei - Algum problema ? Aconteceu algo com a Natalie ?

-Não e não - Amy falou - Só viemos entregar sua sobremesa - Ela disse estendendo um pote com ... sorvete ?

-Ahn ... O que é isso ? - Perguntei , e , vi Sinead arregalar os olhos e segurar o riso .

-Ahn ... torta de bolacha ? - Sinead disse balançando a cabeça .

-Ah .. torta de bolacha .. que tipo de bolacha ? - Falei .

Amy me olhou séria :

-Sério , que você ta me perguntando isso ?

-Sério .. - Falei desintendido .

-Amy ... começe a trazer gatinhos inteligentes para a sua casa e não gatinhos que não sabem o que é torta de bolacha . - Sinead falou um tanto ... obvia .

Amy soltou um suspiro irritado .

-Sinead ,repita isso e eu lhe esguelo - Ela falou calma - Ian eu não sei que tipo de bolacha é pois eu comprei em um padaria .

-Padaria ? - Perguntei alevantando uma sobrancelha .

- Oh meu Deus - Sinead disse - Você não sabe o que é padaria ? - Balançei a cabeça para os lados : Não .

-Ian , uma padaria é um lugar em que vendem pães , cucas, bolos , tortas , e muito mais - Amy disse . - Entendi ?

-É claro . - Falei .

- Oh , ta bem .. -Sinead disse - Você ... sabe o que é um shopping ?

- É claro que eu sei o que é um shopping , tenho que levar Natalie toda semana em um . - Falei íncredulo .

Amy reprimiu uma risada com a mão :

-Ta ... então você , vai , comer ?

-Ahn .. acho que sim - Disse pegando o pote da mão dela .

-Acha ou vai ? - Sinead disse animada .

- Vou ... - Disse revirando os olhos

-Então experimente agora , se você não gostar levamos de volta para a cozinha - Sinead disse .

Peguei a colher e experimentei . Não é bom é delicioso .

- Gostei , agora ,por obséquio poderiam sair do meu quarto ?

-Obséguio ? - Sinead disse .

-Significa por favor Sid . - Amy disse .

-Oh , valeu , dicionário virtual . O que significa padaria ? - Ela disse enquanto saia do quarto .

-Não enche Sinead , não enche . O Ian só não vai em lugares que adolecentes vão , entende ? -Ela disse já no corredor .

-Então operação resgate a adolecência ! - A garota gritou e puxou amiga de volta pro meu quarto - Ian ! Troque de roupa vamos ao MC Donald's !

-MC ... oque ? - Falei . A garota fez uma careta e olhou para a minha mala e sorriu . - Você não é normal certo ? Amy , mande ela tirar os olhos da minha mala .

- Sinead deixa o garoto em paz , vamos daqui três horas temos treino e ainda temos que experimentar as drogas de vestidos - Amy disse bufando .

- Ah vamos , Amy por que não ? - Ela disse enquanto abria minha mala , arregalei os olhos . Ela fez uma careta - Tem certeza que você não trouxe as malas do seu pai ?

Minhas narinas inflaram .

-Essas são as minhas roupas e não diga pai é Vikram .

-Uh ! Ta legal , esquentadinho . Talvez o meu namorado te empreste uma calças jeans ... e uma blusas , se você não quiser ser confundido com um executico é claro ...

-Senhorita Sinead , eu não quero roupas emprestadas você , poderia sair do meu quarto , ou você quer ser arrastada ?

A ruiva bufou se alenvantou e andou até mim :

-Você pode até ser bonitinho, mas , você é um mini-executivo irritante .

-Vamos ! See ! Anda ! Não vamos encomodar ninguém ! Vamos ! - Amy disse enquanto puxava a garota .

**POV'S Amy **

Okay , a Sinead queria ser morta pelo Iandiota .

-Sinead , por favor né , ele e a irmã dele estão de visitas aqui . Não vamos querer irritar niguém não , é ? - Falei quando estavamos no meu quarto .

-Desculpa , é que senti pena dele , só imagina não saber o que é uma padaria ? Ou Mc Donald's ? Ele sabe o que é Subway , certo ? - Ela disse com a voz brincalhona .

-Aposto que não . - Disse com um sorriso brincalhão .

-Hey ! Vamos ver nosso blog ? - Ela perguntou animada .

-É acho que sim . - Disse ligando o NoteBook .

**Blog de Amy Cahill e Sinead Starling .**

**_ÚLTIMA POSTAGEM EM 20 / 07 / 14 ._**

_Hey lindos aqui é a Amy ,_**E aqui a Sinead** ,_ Tudo bem ?_**Aposto que sim , Ah , Amy se tiver um erro ortografico eu te mato ok ? **_Ok , mesmo eu sabendo que não vai ter ._**Ahã é o que você tinha dito antes da prova de Português . E , aliás você errou quase tudo .**_ Sinead ..._**Sim ?**_Cala a boca !_**Olá bem continuando ... Semana passada antes do treino de líderes de torcida fui pedida em namoro por , ****_Hamilton Holt !_**_ Uau ! Desmaiei aqui !_**Uh ! Super engraçado ~sarcástica** ._ E eu continuo encalhada !_**Você sempre esteve .**_Sinead ! Para com isso , insuportavél ._**E , aliás , a Amy não tem par para o baile de primavera ainda !**_UAU ! Coloca no jornal vai_ ...** Uh ! Boa ideia ! Sou a jornalista da escola!**_Droga ! Me esqueci disso !_**Starling 1 x Cahill 0** ._ Nada a ver , Si !_**Ta , dane-se .**_Hoje responderemos a qualquer , vocês leram mesmo qualquer pergunta ! _

**E colocaremos a verdade no papel!**_Sinead é na tela ! Tela ! Não estamos escrevendo e sim digitando !_**Ah é , Okay , então : Colocaremos a verdade na tela !**_ A única coisa que me resta agora é bater na Sinead e ver o que acontece :3_**:3 ? O que é :3 ?**_ Você tem que começar a mexer um pouco mais na net , si !_**Dane-se .**_Então ..._**Comentem ! Perguntas sobre garotos é com a gente mesmo !**_Sinead eu ainda vou te bater !_

_Beijos da Amy_**e Da Sinead ! **

**_Comentários :_**

**_Dan o Grande ! _**

Jentem ! Desde quando cês duas tem um blog , em ? Eu procurei o nome de cês no google e achei isso !

_**Responder |**__** Sim**__** | Não .**_

**Primeiramente Daniel , escreva direito ,**_e que nome é esse ? Dan o Grande ? Você não passa nem de 1 metro e 40 centímetros garoto_ !**Exatamente , Dan , eu vou te de Natal um dicionário ta legal ?**_Nem adianta , já tentem e ele colocou folha por folha na lareira ._

_E , _**Nós temos um blog faz exatamente 3 meses , 5 dias , 2 horas e 23 minutos** ._ SI ?_** Eu ?**_Pare com isso ._

**Vamos para o proximo ?**_Claro ._

_**Natalie_Diva_Kabra **_

Uou ! Fala sério ! Além de lideres de torcida , vocês tem um blog ? Legal !

Ah eu tenho umas perguntas para a Amy e para Sinead :

**Amy :**

**1- Você não tem mesmo namorado ou é brincadeira ?**

**2- A cor do seu cabelo é real ou oxigenado ?**

**3-Você nunca beijou ?**

**4-Você é inteligente , certo ?**

**5- Só para saber meu irmão ta solteiro se você quiser ?!**

**Sinead :**

**1-Uh , que nome bonito Hamilton Holt , ele deve ser bonito ?**

**2-Esse cabelo vermelho é de verdade ?**

**3- Você já pensou em fazer mechas negras ? Fica lindo na cor do seu cabelo .**

**4 - E , sério que você é uma jornalista ? Quero dizer jornalista colegial ?**

**5 - Você tem irmão ? Qual o nome ? É bonitinho ?**

**Beijos da Nat .**

_**Responder | **__**Sim**__** | Não .**_

**Bem amy responda primeiro ,**_ahn ... ok ._

_**1 :**__ Não tenho namorado , solteira da silva ._

**_2_**_ :Dã ! É real !_

**_3 :_**_ Isso não lhe interessa ._

**_4 :_**_ Sim , e , aliás muito ._**SQÑ** ._Sinead !_** Ops ...**

_**5 :**__ Não ! Odeio seu irmão , um metido boni- chatão !_**Hmmm ... Aquilo é um resquicio de bonitão , Ames ?**_Calada_ .

_Sua vez , Sinead !_**Já to indo O.o .**

**_1 :_****E ele é muito bonito !**

_**2:**_** Sim meu cabelo é totalmente verdadeiro !**

**_3 : _****Não ! Nunca vou pintar meu cabelo !**_Aham ... Você já fez mechas cor de rosa ._** Calada , Amélia ! **

_**4**_** : Sim , futura jornalista de Boston !**

_**5**_** :Sim , gemêos aliás , Ted e Ned , e, sim são SUPER bonitos .**_Não são nada !_** Você ta com ciúmes por que meus irmãe sabem soletrar Bala .**_Proximo ? _**Sim .**

_**Ian_Luke **_

Espera ! Além de vocês serem irritantes pessoalmentes , vocês tem que ser irritantes online ? Poupe-me ! Vocês são uma chatas , e ,aliás , vocês não tem coisas mais importantes para fazer , não ?

_**Responder | **__**Sim |**__**Não .**_

**Sim nós temos de ser irritantes online ,**_Cara , se não gosta por que entrou aqui ? Xô ! Xô !_**Para o proximo ?**_Sim ._

**_Hammer_Super_Holt ._**

Olha vocês me colocaram , na postagem . Legal !

_**Responder | **__**Sim**__**| Não**_

_Sério Hammer ? Isso ? Okay ,vamos para o próximo ._**Awnnn , meu amorzinho visitou o meu blog .**_~Le eu vomitando ._

_**Arthur_Trent **_

Você não tem namorado , né filha ? Por que se você tivesse e não tivesse me apresentado para ele , te deixaria de castigo .

_**Responder |**__** Sim**__** | Não .**_

_Não papai , pelos santos , não cheguei nem perto de ter ._** E nunca vai chegar , hahaha** ._Calada ! E , aliás desde quando você tem uma conta no google ? Sério , você não conseguia nem ao menos entrar no seu Facebook . O.o_

Amy olhou para Sinead ao seu lado e disse :

-Vamos lá bater no Ian ou no Dan ?

-Nenhum dos dois .

-Então ... ?

-Vamos ao treino as garotas já estão chegando .

Fomos ao treino . A noite elas foram embora . Jantaram e foram dormir .

**Continuo ?**


End file.
